The Mysterion Anthology
by Jericho Hereband
Summary: A huge story that will follow Kenny and his friends as they protect the world in the guise of their superhero personas. Called an anthology because we will see the boys at the ages of 11, 16, 21 and 26.


South Park: The Extreme Avenger League

Chapter 1: Eleven Soon

I am surrounded by darkness, in the city of R'lyeh with old ones everywhere they come in all shapes and sizes ugly and gross with tons of tentacles and many eyes, or none at all. The structure of the city was the same as ever, giant curled towers of crimson, rocks everywhere a place that exudes evil and darkness. Ever since I had been in R'lyeh I had had these dreams a lot, the old ones just ignore me and act like I'm not even there. I walk through the city searching for something, I don't know what it is but I feel like I need to find it, I see a building of some kind, it looks like some kind of temple, with five spires and symbols all over it, somehow I know that the thing that I'm searching for is inside that building, I head towards it running across the rocky terrain as fast as I can. Suddenly there is a blinding flash of light and a shadow darkens the city, I look up and see Cthulu, he looks as terrifying as he did when I first saw him, the huge creature looks down at me and reaches downwards I try as hard as I can to escape but my efforts are in vain , I try to run but he grabs me and there isn't anything I can do to get free. The creature's hand feels cold and scaly as he lifts me up eventually I come up to his eye level, the creature looks into my eyes , I struggle but he won't let go,

'You are the one' says a voice in my head, I've had this dream before, the creature drops me and I fall, as I near the ground, I see myself standing on the ground, but he isn't like me, he's older, I hit the ground, as I look around the light begins to fade, everything turns black.

I wake up in my bed, ready to start a new day at school as a fifth grader, last year had been interesting that's for sure, dealing with that whole Cthulu crisis and learning a little more about my powers was good, but I am still a little bit pissed that I still don't know much about my powers, but that's ok, I've learnt to deal with my powers and be happy spending time with my friends and family. I have to stick around to protect my little sister Karen and I like spending time with my friends even if it is a little bit frustrating having them always forgetting that I died yesterday.

Today was going to be a good day though, we had just recently started school in the fifth grade and my birthday was approaching quickly, being poor of course meant that I would not be having a huge, extravagant birthday party, in fact it would just be at my house. Stan and Kyle were looking forward to the party anyway and were happy for me and Tweek and Clyde were also coming as well, Cartman said he was looking forward to my party but I knew it was just because he was going to get a present for every present that I get and at the same time get to rip on me for being poor. As I headed to the kitchen for breakfast I heard yelling, Mom and Dad were probably fighting again and from the sound of it Kevin was involved too. As I entered the room I saw Mom and Dad yelling at each other, already drunk and Kevin was yelling at Dad, they obviously didn't learn anything from when we were all taken away to a foster home. I saw Karen cowering in the corner afraid of all the yelling, she was still just a little girl and she wasn't as used to this as us, I walked over to Karen and put my hand on her shoulder comfortingly, Karen was most of the reason I could see my power as slightly positive, she needed me and I would die a thousand deaths to keep her safe. I grabbed a couple of pop-tarts from the cupboard and toasted them, then I led Karen out of the kitchen into the lounge room and gave her one of the pop-tarts,

"here Karen" I said, handing her the pop-tart, and started watching TV.

I started eating the other pop-tart, it wasn't much of a breakfast, but it would do, Karen took a couple of bites, then started smiling, we watched the TV until it the fight was over, when the fight was over I gave Karen a hug and left for school I would be a little late but Karen's wellbeing was more important, Mom and Dad would drive Karen to school so I wouldn't have to worry about it, she was too young to walk. While I was walking I thought about my life, I noticed how clear the passage from the poor side of town to the middle-class side of town, as I approached the bus stop I saw my friends Stan and Kyle, Cartman was there to, I wouldn't call him a friend though.

"Hey Kenny" Stan greeted me

"hey guys" I said, I had stopped mentioning my nightmares about R'lyeh to my friends a long while ago, I just didn't see the point any more, we had all been having nightmares about that place on and off for some time now and we just stopped talking about them eventually, the only one who doesn't have the nightmares is Cartman, but of course he wouldn't, that jackass was responsible for us being in the city of R'lyeh in the first place. I was having nightmares more and more frequently lately, so I had been writing them down in my Cthulu journal, the book I kept that had everything I knew about my powers and Cthulu and the Old Ones written down in it, I was sure that, unlike my friends my nightmares had something to do with me specifically and that they were more than just dreams.

"Hey is it just me or did last year feel like a really long year" said Kyle

"Yeah, I noticed that to, I can't put my finger on it but for some reason it felt like last year was really long" replied Stan

"Yeah I felt that to" I said, "but I don't get it, I've only felt that way recently and I've also felt like the first few months of this year have been really long to" I said

"Whatever, I'm sure it's nothing" said Kyle

"Yeah, it's probably just because school is fucking boring" said Cartman

"Yeah, for you" said Kyle "the rest of us actually do our work and learn"

"Fuck you Kyle, I work hard too"

"No you don't your always just sleeping on your fat ass at your desk, if you're even at school at all"

"FUCK YOU KYLE!" Cartman yelled, outraged

"oh come on guys" said Stan, "can you go just one day without you guys bitching at each other."

Stan was always the voice of reason, sometimes he will join in and rip on Cartman with Kyle but mostly he just tries to keep them from fighting all the time. I just try to stay out of it, I have more important things to do than get in the middle of their bitch fights, but sometimes Cartman pushes me too far and I just can't keep it in, so on rare occasions I take shots at Cartman. The weird thing was, even after doing all of the stuff he's done to us we still hang out with Cartman, he's a massive dick and he's constantly fucking around and acting like a total jerk but for some reason we just keep hanging around him.

When the bus arrived we got on it and we were on our way to school, the last bus driver, Mrs. Crabtree was murdered by a serial killer that Kyle helped the police to catch, so now we had a new bus driver, he was a pretty normal guy and honestly it is better than dealing with Mrs. Crabtree, I'm not happy she died but I am happy we don't have to deal with her any more. As the bus drove us towards the school I decided to broach a subject that we hadn't talked about for a long time,

"hey guys, have any of you had nightmares about R'lyeh recently?" I asked

"Actually yeah, I had one last night that was really scary, I was attacked by those creatures and you saved me, but you were an adult" said Stan,

"Yeah, I had the same dream, you saved me from one of those creatures and then you disappeared" said Kyle in shock

"You pussies are still upset about that, still having wussy nightmares" laughed Cartman

"Fuck you Cartman, it's your fault that we're having nightmares in the first place you fat asshole" said Kyle

"AY, DON'T CALL ME FAT GOD DAMMIT!" Yelled Cartman

"God dammit guys, will you stop with the fucking arguing already, we aren't even at school yet and your already bitching at each other" said Stan "You know what, I'm gonna go over and sit with Wendy, I can't deal with your fighting right now, I didn't get much sleep last night because of that fucking nightmare."

Stan got up and walked quickly over to where Wendy was sitting and took a seat next to her, Stan and Wendy had really grown closer in the last few months, Stan was spending more and more time with her every week, he could even kiss her without throwing up now, Stan had grown out of that over the last couple of years and now it wasn't even a problem. Kyle was starting to notice girls a bit more now too, but he wasn't in any actual relationships right now, he had had a few dates but he hadn't actually formed any long lasting relationships and Cartman was too fat and too much of an asshole for any girl to like him. I had always been interested in girls, at least for the last three or four years, I even had a couple of nudie mags that I stole from my dad in my bag right now, but every time I get in a relationship I end up dying and my girlfriend forgets about me. I have trouble finding a girlfriend that I really relate to as well, for all my loving of nudie mags and girls I am actually a little bit shy when it comes to girls I really like.

"Ever since Stan started spending more time with Wendy he's been such a douche" said Cartman

"Just shut up Cartman" said Kyle, "Let's just ride the bus to school without having to listen to your crap"

"Fine, whatever Jew, I don't care anymore, I'm just gonna have a snack" said Cartman, he opened his bag and pulled out a box of Cheesy Poofs and started eating them,

I could tell that Kyle wanted to take a shot at Cartman for being fat, but he restrained himself and didn't say anything about it and instead just looked out the window, thinking no doubt, Kyle was always thinking about one thing or another, I started thinking too, thinking about Mysterion, my secret identity and the group of other schoolyard heroes that I fight with. When I first started doing this I was only eight years old, about a year later I encountered another 'hero' calling himself 'The Coon' it was obvious that this new guy was Cartman both from his obvious fatness and his attitude, I honestly somewhat enjoyed annoying him with my secret identity but in the end he tricked me into almost revealing myself, however luckily Kyle decided to help me out and pretended to be me and revealed his identity. When I found out I went to Kyle in his jail cell, I talked to Kyle and revealed my true identity to him, deciding that I needed to help Kyle out I showed myself to the police again and told them Kyle was covering for me, I asked them to release Kyle and also to not reveal the truth to the public just yet. After that Kyle kept helping me, using his computer skills to look up people's backgrounds and stuff like that, one night when I went to his room as Mysterion to ask for help I found him dressed in his Human Kite outfit and immediately realized what he wanted, I was happy to let him come along for the ride. We worked together for a while but eventually Cartman caught on to the truth, man was he pissed,

"The FUCK!, you were supposed to reveal your identity you FUCKING ASSHOLE, and you Kyle what the hell is your super hero name" yelled The Coon while we were all on the roof of a building

"I am The Human Kite!" said Kyle

"heh, more like The Human Kike" Cartman said,

"Fuck you Fatass!" yelled Kyle

"Okay, now I know it's you Craig, you take off that gay mask now"

"We don't have time for this" I said and I threw some firecrackers to distract him and we ran off. The Coon kept following us after that until eventually we decided that we may as well just let him work with us instead of constantly butting heads, once that happened we decided to form a club, a club that we grudgingly named Coon and Friends so we could use Cartman's basement. After that Kyle told Stan and he decided to join as well, Clyde overheard Kyle and Stan talking and insisted he be allowed to join as well. After that Cartman decided to recruit Timmy and Token, mainly because he thought they would agree with whatever he wanted, eventually Bradley Biggle found out about our operation when he saw Token as Tupperware, he asked to join our group and we had to accept, Cartman had the biggest problem with this because he didn't like Bradley's lame superhero identity. Once we were all together Cartman insisted that I show everyone my identity since we knew everyone else's identity except mine.

"It isn't fair for you to keep pretending to not be Craig, just take off that stupid mask" Cartman said, sure that I was Craig

"I am not Craig" I said, revealing my face to everyone, the room filled with gasps, everyone except Kyle was shocked, especially Cartman,

"K-Kinney" he stuttered, mispronouncing my name like always.

After that we worked together for a few weeks before the Cthulu crisis began, once that happened Cartman betrayed us and sent us to the sunken city, afterwards we locked him up for two days before his mother started asking where he is, after that we wouldn't let him back in until he agreed to change the group name to The Extreme Avenger League and to not try to boss people around anymore, grudgingly he agreed to these terms and we let him back in to the group and started using his basement again. Since then we have all continued to fight crime and protect the town from evil, nothing big has happened since the Cthulu thing (despite The Coon stating that he has stopped over 100 murders since then) we have mainly dealt with vandalism, and the occasional arson or assault.

When we arrived at school we got off the bus, as we were walking Kyle came up to me and whispered in my ear,

"_hey, I feel like something big is about to happen with our superhero group, something to do with Cthulu"_

"_I know what you mean Kyle" _I whispered back, "_I have felt this for a little while now but I'm not sure what to do, I guess we'll just have to wait and watch for anything that might happen"_

"_Yeah, Your right."_

We headed into our classroom and saw our teacher Mr Garrison, stupid new school policy that says that teachers will move up grades with their students so that the students don't have to adjust to a new teacher every year, which would be fine if we didn't have to have Mr Garrison every year, I mean he's such a fucking asshole that I wish he would just go away, but somehow he just always ends up teaching us no matter what happens. The guy has pretty much never taught us anything, we just have to read through our text books ourselves while he yammers on and on about some pop-culture reference that he thinks is more important to teach us for some reason or when he's just ranting about some ridiculous thing that happened in his life. So we've all pretty much taught ourselves for the last three years, except Cartman who hasn't actually ever bothered to look through his books.

"Alright children, we're gonna start off today with some math problems" and the gruelling horror that is school with Mr Garrison started, After spending the entire time in class with Mr Garrison looking at girly magazines that I hid in my text books (Mr Garrison never ends up actually teaching us anything anyway) the recess bell finally went off, heading out for recess Stan, Kyle, Cartman and I came together and headed for somewhere to hang out and talk, mostly about The Extreme Avenger League since that was the only interesting thing that is happening in our lives right now, eventually we talked to Token and Clyde about the League as well, we decided to meet at our new base of operations after school. Everyone was happy to do some work as heroes because it was a fun game to play, but for me it wasn't a game, it was serious business, for the last year I had been researching the Cthulu Cult, trying desperately to find the source of my power, but the only information I have to go on is the Goth kids who no longer follow Cthulu after becoming disillusioned with him after he didn't live up to their expectations, their copy of the Necronomicon was the only information I had but unfortunately their version was very limited for information because it was only a copy that they bought from the cult leader, they told me when I asked why that there were many versions of the Necronomicon and that none of them had all of the information about the old ones, that even all of them added together would not have all the answers, I had the ritual used to give me my powers and my curse, but the description of what it did was very vague and didn't give enough information for me to have any idea what was going on with my powers, all it did was mention something about a portal and a host, there were also some vague references to a barrier and the chosen ones, the most devoted followers of Cthulu. As Mysterion I have researched and researched but I can't find anything more, even the other Avengers did not really know how deeply I was researching this cult, I knew they would never understand, they would think I was obsessed or insane, as far as they knew I was just keeping tabs on the cult in case they did something to try and bring Cthulu into this world again so we could stop them.

Once school was finished we headed went to our secret base, our new secret base was Stan's uncle Jimbo's bomb shelter, we had abandoned Cartman's basement when Stan mentioned that his uncle's bomb shelter would be cooler and more secret. The bomb shelter was perfect really because no one ever goes in there and it makes a very cool base for our group, not that I care about that but it is important to the others. Once we got there we started talking about what we were going to do, there was a banner in the shelter with the name "Extreme Avenger League" written on it and a round table with six seats positioned around it, each seat had a high back with the name of the hero it belonged to up the top where it could easily be seen, this meant that everyone had a seat and was perceived as an equal in the group, although we were mostly a democratic group, I was the pseudo leader because I was so much more dedicated to my identity as a hero. The heroes had made a few alterations to their costumes, well some of them had anyway, Stan had added a hard hat to his Toolshed to cover his hair and make him less recognisable he also added a mask under his goggles to cover some of his face to help protect his identity, The Human Kite now had a pair of tinted motorcycle goggles to cover his face and Token had put on a balaclava and some gloves so that no one could tell he was black, since he was the only black kid in south park he had to do this to protect his identity. We debated what we should do, where we should go to find crime,

"We have to investigate the cult meeting that's going to happen tonight, they meet every Monday night at about 9:30" I said in Mysterion's usual gravelly voice "We have to make sure they aren't up to something"

"Oh not this again" The Coon said in his own lowered gravelly voice, "Your fucking obsessed with this stupid cult you asshole, we should look for real crimes, they never do anything"

"I have to agree with The Coon Mysterion" said Mosquito, "We've watched these cult guys every week for like two months and nothing has happened"

"Actually, I think we should go and check it out" said Human Kite "I don't know why but I feel like something big is about to happen, something to do with that cult"

"Yeah, me too" said Tool-Shed "I've been having some weird dreams lately, and I just feel like something is really about to happen soon"

"Well I'm against it" said Tupperware "those guys are dangerous, last time we messed with them they tried to stab you Mysterion" everyone still thought that the cult leader tried to stab me and that I ran away, but I knew the truth, that I had been stabbed but they had just forgotten about it.

"Timmah" added Iron Maiden,

"Well I say we go, we'll just watch, we won't do anything to intervene, we won't even watch the whole meeting, just some of it okay guys" I said, "some serious stuff is about to go down and we need to keep an eye on it"

"Okay, fine" said Clyde "as long as we don't do anything dangerous then fine" Everyone else agreed to go with them to the cult meeting as well.

We were about to head out when we saw a bright light come in through the roof of the bomb shelter, the light was a bright white ball that floated steadily downwards as the light reached down towards the floor, when the light reached the floor it started to fade and revealed Mint-Berry Crunch.

"Mint-Berry Crunch?" said Kyle confused,

"Ah crap, not fucking Mint-Berry Crunch again" said Cartman, annoyed

Mint-Berry Crunch slowly got up of the floor and looked around,

"hey, it's my hero friends" said Bradley

"Oh great, Bradley's back, here to show us up with your fucking stupid powers again" said Cartman

"no, no, I don't have my powers any more" said Bradley, depressed

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Laughed Cartman, "this is awesome, HAHA, Bradley just a fucking weakling again now"

"SHUT UP YOU ASSHOLE!" yelled Toolshed "can't you see how upset he is you dick"

"yeah, can't you just shut up and not be a fucking prick for two minutes" added Kyle

"Bradley, how did you lose your powers" I asked

"I was hit by a Berry and Mint flavoured Crunchy meteorite" Bradley replied sadly "it almost killed me, my people sent me back here to live out a normal life"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!, this is just too awesome!" The Coon was rolling on the floor almost completely out of breath, "mint and berry flavoured crunchy meteorite! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Will you fucking shut up and stop being a fucking douchebag, you giant fucking butlicker" I yelled at him "if you don't shut the hell up you're out of the League"

"Aww come on guys can't you see how funny this is"

"no, it isn't funny you fat piece of shit" Kyle yelled, "Bradley, you can still be a part of the League if you want to, we don't have powers either"

"no, it's okay" said Bradley, "I'm done being a hero" he climbed out of the bomb shelter and left.

After that no one felt like doing anything to do with stopping crime, they all left, even The Coon who left while still laughing his ass off (he could do to lose some of that massive ass anyway), but I still felt like doing some crime fighting, I actually felt a little bit jealous of Bradley, even though he liked his powers he got rid of them and I still can't get rid of my curse even though I want to. I went out into the town, looking for crime or hopefully cult activity, being Mysterion was one of the few things that truly made me happy, other than my friends, the fresh air and the time to think and consider my life and my curse, as far as Mysterion was concerned, my curse was a good thing. Even though it hurt every time I was killed, I could always bounce back and Mysterion would always be there to help save the day. I was moving from roof top to rooftop, jumping and moving as fast as I could while still being able to see anything going on, I had been practicing parkour on my own for the last year or so, none of my hero friends could keep up with me when I was going at full speed. I stopped by Jim Mackelroy's house to check on the cult, they usually meet on Mondays so this is a good time to check on them, what I saw was just a regular meeting of the cult, until the end of the meeting that is, near the end the head cult worshipper said

"wonderful news, fellow cult members" everyone sat up "the barrier is weakening, the time to act draws near, the time of prophesy when the great one can be summoned once more and we will finally be able to acquire the original copy and cross over to the realm of the old ones."

'The barrier?' I thought to myself, 'the original copy?' remembering the stuff I had found out from the Goth kids' Necronomicon about the barrier. I had no idea at all about what this barrier was and even less about the "Original Copy" in fact I had absolutely no idea what that was, the description in the book about the barrier was very vague, just a brief reference related to the ritual that gave me my powers and the "Original Copy" wasn't mentioned at all. Once the meeting was over I quietly took my leave and headed out into the town again. I was running from rooftop to rooftop thinking about the meeting and what I had heard when I saw Professor Chaos standing next to a parked car on the side of the road, up to no good as usual, time for Mysterion to act, I jumped down to the ground and landed behind Professor Chaos.

"So, what is it this time Chaos" I asked

"Ah!, Mysterion I wasn't doing anything wrong, I mean it" said Professor Chaos nervously

"then why are you holding a tube of super glue and a container of glitter, and why is the word 'CHAOS' written in glitter on that car's windscreen"

"Ah dangit", said Chaos, "fine, I'll come quietl-General Disarray, now!" suddenly I was attacked from behind by General Disarray, dropping down into a crouch, I grabbed Disarray under his arms and threw him off of me and straight into Professor Chaos, knocking both of them to the ground,

'I guess all that martial arts and fighting training really paid off' I thought to myself, I had been practicing my fighting skills for about 6 months or so now, I had used some money that I had saved up from the allowances that my parents gave me now thanks to Mysterion as well as some money saved up from some small jobs and favours I had done for people, I shovelled driveways, painted houses and other things as well, all to pay for some martial arts and fighting tapes and instruction manuals, I learned Judo, Karate, Tai-kwon-do, Boxing and Kick Boxing. So far I only had a basic understanding of them, but I was still a good fighter, I had thought about teaching some of the other heroes to fight and teach them parkour so that they could keep up with me, but I needed more practice before I could teach anyone anything, my main motivation for doing this was about a year ago when I had fought Professor Chaos when he threatened to blow up a hospital, I had not been a very good fighter then and realising that I decided to do something about it.

Neither Chaos or Disarray were getting up, they were both just moaning and clutching at their emerging bruises. I realised that I couldn't just leave them there so I grabbed Disarray and Chaos and dragged both of them back to butters' house, I was a lot stronger than before now, after that I went to my house and grabbed a bucket, I filled it with water and soap, then it's back to the scene of the crime to clean up the mess, I had to make sure that Chaos' attempts to cause problems would always fail completely. Once the glitter and glue was all cleaned off I went back up to the roof and went searching for more crime, after a few hours of searching I found nothing so I headed home. When I got home I snuck into my room through the window and looked through my drawers, finding my Cthulu Journal I started to look through it to see if I could piece anything together from the information I had collected so far, I did this every night and had not yet found anything, but I always look through it to see if there is anything I missed, I added the information about the barrier and the original copy that I had collected tonight. After reading the entire thing, I found nothing that I didn't already know and I was annoyed that I couldn't find anything out about my powers, I swore to myself that I would eventually find the origins and reasons of my powers. Frustrated that I hadn't found anything yet I opened my Drawer and threw the journal in there, then I slammed the drawer shut and jumped back into bed and just looked at the roof, silently reflecting on my powers and where they came from, I knew that they came from Cthulu's realm and that they most likely had something to do with Cthulu himself. I had a feeling that I would just have to deal with not knowing as best as I could and keep searching for the answer to the origins of my powers.

When I think about it I was a pretty normal kid, other than not being able to die of course, I had a mom and a dad, a brother and a sister, my family fought often but that wasn't exactly unusual for families, especially poorer families like my own, my mom and dad get drunk a lot more than I would like and my brother Kevin gets drunk a lot as well, I have a lot of problems myself, I used to get high a lot in an attempt to escape from my life at home, but I eventually realised that my sister was so upset all the time with all the fighting going on and mom, dad and Kevin being drunk all the time, it was then that I decided to stop getting high so that I could protect her. I do my best to comfort my sister as her older brother, take her up to my room sometimes when fights are going on, or spend time in her room just talking about her life, my life anything to keep her from thinking about the fight, but there was a limit to what I could do for her as Kenny, but as Mysterion I could do so much more, I could protect her, keep her safe and comfort her much more as her guardian, her hero. I had to make sure that she never found out who Mysterion really was because then I would lose a lot of my ability to comfort her if it was only as her brother. Then I thought about my friends, like most normal kids I had a small group of good friends and a larger group of people that I liked but that weren't really good friends to me. Stan was probably my best friend, he was kind of the centre of our group, which worked perfectly fine for me, then it was Kyle, he was pretty cool and really nice, he was a caring person who did whatever he could to help others, then there was Cartman, honestly I liked most of my other classmates more than I liked Cartman, but I've known him since we were in pre-school, he was an asshole but I've kind of just gotten used to him over the years, I suspect that the others have too which is probably why we still hang around with me. As far as everyone in my life was concerned I was a perfectly normal kid who was just a little poor, but I knew I wasn't normal, I have a power, my curse that no one knows about, whenever I die I feel sad, to be honest the sadness of knowing that my friends will probably never remember any of my deaths, they will probably always think that I'm completely normal and they will never understand my abilities is probably even more horrible than the pain of the deaths themselves.

I'm surrounded by darkness, I can't see anything, but I feel that I should be here right now, that there is something I need to do here, suddenly an orange light begins to glow in the darkness in front of me. I realise that the strange glow is coming from a wall directly in front of me. There are strange glowing symbols written on the wall, I have no idea what the symbols represented but before my eyes they began to change, slowly transforming into english letters and words, the first line read:

'That is not Dead Which Can Eternal Lie,

And With Strange aeons, Even Death may Die.'

The wall continued to translate as I watched, reading the text on wall,

'on the eleventh year of the coming of the portal, the barrier will weaken and the chosen will be given the strength and power to bring the great one into this land, the portal will lead the chosen into the realm of the old ones and there the great one shall unite with the portal and gain access to the realm of man, with the coming of the great one comes an eternity of chaos and madness, a great shadow shall cover the land and no one will be able to escape the great one's rule.'

What does this mean, what is the portal, what are the chosen, what the hell is all this.

Suddenly shadows began to leap around the room all over its walls, floor and roof, the shadows began to move faster and faster and eventually they formed shapes, taking on monstrous forms of unthinkable beasts, the shadows gained colour and definition, and I gasped, the walls were covered in moving drawings, I saw my friends being tortured and killed, Stan and Wendy, Kyle, Token, Timmy, Clyde and even Cartman. I looked forward at the wall that had the writing on it, there I saw the most horrible sight, it was Karen being killed just like my friends

"NO! NO! NO! NO!" I yelled out loud, backing away from the horrid prophesy wall, as I did I looked up and saw something even worse, it was me and Cthulu, I was surrounded by a swirling whirlpool,

"like….a….portal" I stuttered to myself, "No, I will not help that monster kill my friends, and definitely not my little sister, I swore to protect her and I WILL NOT FAIL" just then, horrible tentacles sped up from the shadows and grabbed me, I struggled with all my might trying to escape the grasp of the tendrils but they were far too strong, they ripped me apart, as the light faded I heard the words "Destiny is never written in stone, Kenny" I couldn't tell where the voice came from or who's voice it was.

I practically jumped out of my bed and fell to the floor, I hurt my arm but I didn't care, I ran out and straight to Karen's room,

"Karen!" I yelled, just then realising that it was only 6 O'clock in the morning, Karen awoke with a start,

"Kenny, why are you in my room, what's wrong" she asked, I walked up to her bedside as quickly as I could, almost running, I hugged her tightly, I was crying, my tears dripping into my parka,

"Nothing Karen, I was just worried about you, I had a bad dream, no matter what I will always protect you, you know that right"

"Yeah" said Karen

"I mean it Karen, I would die a thousand deaths if it meant saving you and keeping you happy" with that I left the room, tears were still rolling down my face but I didn't let Karen see it. I went back to my room and wrote down everything that happened in the dream, except that part about my friends and sister, I would not let that happen, so I wasn't going to write it down.


End file.
